


Ed and Oswald Inspired Friendship Bracelet

by look_turtles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 00:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: A friendship bracelet made using different shades of purple and green
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Ed and Oswald Inspired Friendship Bracelet

**Author's Note:**

> If you ask me purple and green go so well together (just like Oswald and Ed)

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipMy7tNGN1hvukx_Stxlmq6F0Us4O5LcsRBEC5emcYBt6rgVJYIGNIknfF_SJK5knA?key=cFlMdVdmcTBkSmxxUno3LXBSQ1ZwdGszaHcwdWFR&source=ctrlq.org)


End file.
